User talk:Christophee/Archive 7
Article Suggestions I've come up with a short list of potential articles that I could add to the wiki, but I'm coming to you first, so that I don't create something unwanted or irrelevant to the wiki. I will find suitable images for them, but only if you authorise the article's creation. The short list I came up with is below. *Team Mouse *Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Lightweight Championship *Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Featherweight Championship I come asking if you would be happy for me to go ahead and create these articles. Please reply soon, thanks. Datovidny (talk) 18:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know what Team Mouse is, but if you can get enough information for the other two then go ahead and create them. Christophee (talk) 01:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Team Mouse was the team that created Velocirippa and Mighty Mouse. Datovidny (talk) 11:09, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::That team does actually appear on the list TG made on Talk:UK Series Teams under the name Team Velocirippa, so you are free to go ahead and create it. Are you certain the team is called Team Mouse though? Christophee (talk) 11:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::The team is currently called Team Mouse, as stated by the Roaming Robots Website, and the Mighty Mouse and Velocirippa articles say that their teams are "Team Mouse". By the way, I've made the other two articles now, are there any improvements that I could make? Datovidny (talk) 12:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::I made a few minor edits to them, but other than that they are great. Good work. Christophee (talk) 18:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm finally done with Team Mouse. If there's anyhting I can do to improve it, just say. Datovidny (talk) 20:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Good work on the new article. I can't see anything that needs to be added or changed. Christophee (talk) 23:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Anniversary Hey Christophee, what's the exact date of the wiki's anniversary? Also I found the solution to your Splinter replica's weapons being too weak - you only had one battery - for some odd reason Snapper motors don't work at full capacity unless you have more batteries than snappers (adding 3 ant batteries made the weapons monumentally stronger, funnily enough). RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :I believe it's February 18.--'' STORM II '' 22:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, it's 18th February. Are you going to try and make sure the final of the tournament is on that date? That would be a good idea. Is the Splinter replica finished now? If so, is it possible that it will work on my copy of RA2 with only DSL installed? Or have you added extra components that will make it incompatible? Christophee (talk) 23:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Extreme Destruction Competitors Would you like it if I finish creating the pages for all of the Robot Wars competitors that fought in Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction? I just noticed all of the unused images of some of them, like Hypno-Disc, Tornado and the house robots. I was unsure if they were needed, because I would've thought that someone else would've created the rest of them by now. If you want me to, just reply back. Datovidny (talk) 00:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I have already made a lot of them, and have made another half a dozen or so of them since sending you the last message, but the game doesn't actually work on my PC, and I can't remember anymore of Jonathan Pearce's descriptions of the robots, and it would be better if all of the pages have their own quote at the top of the page. So if you want me to continue making the pages, just say so, but someone else will have to create the Jonathan Pearce quote at the top of the page for me. Datovidny (talk) 12:10, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I might be a while in doing the pages for the house robots, but you can start putting in the quotes for the competitors that I've just done. The list of them is below. *101 *Dominator 2 *Suicidal Tendencies *The Revolutionist Datovidny (talk) 18:26, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I've done all of the house robots now, so you can start adding quotes for them too, except for Sergeant Bash, I've done that one already, I remembered that one. Datovidny (talk) 22:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just enter the cheats used to play them, and play as them, simple. Datovidny (talk) 16:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) File moving Hi again Christophee. Could you please move File:BILD0003.jpg to a more suitable name? I am about to contact the uploader and hopefully he'll (or you'll) be able to identify it.--'' STORM II '' 20:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Silly me. I should have looked at the file page before posting the message :O. LegoOmicron claims the picture belongs to S.M.I.D.S.Y., so the new name should have S.M.I.D.S.Y. in it.--'' STORM II '' 20:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Meeting I know you're down as a maybe, the meeting is due to start in about 15 minutes. Thanks, Matt Matt(Talk) 14:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Weapon infobox This is an idea that I've made in my sandbox for tidying up the weapon articles. It's not big but that's because I was running out of various criteria to list in it. If you like the idea, I'll create a template for it and roll it out on the weapon pages. It won't be suitable for the general terminology pages but if this wins with you then I might have a bash at creating one. It's like the other infoboxes, just I've changed the colour and the criteria. I know you're probably looking at that as if you've got two heads but here's the gist of it. There's nothing new with the image and caption (the image shows the weapon in action) or the naming, it's just showcasing the weapon instead of a robot. It's the "Weapon Information" section that I really need to explain. "Used for" describes what the weapon was supposed to do. "Category" is straightforward- what general "group" of weapons does this belong too e.g: Vertical Crushers would have Gripping Weapons listed here, Hammers would have Overhead Weapons and so forth. "Pioneer" is simple again- first robot to use a weapon of a particular design. "Number of uses"- how many robots used said weapon. "Last used by" is the opposite of Pioneer- last robot to use a weapon. Say two hammers were in their last battle, we go with the last eliminated. Hope that's clear and understandable.--'' STORM II '' 16:54, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Following on from this, I'd like your opinion on another new template: Template:Under construction. More details at the template page.--'' STORM II '' 17:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Guess what? A follow on. Third World Championship is coming on fine, tomorrow I'll start Pulverizer's melee.--'' STORM II '' 22:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) German Hammer I've been uploading more unused images to certain pages, but then I realised that there wasn't a page for German Hammer, who failed to qualify for Series 7, despite the wiki having an image for it. Would you like me to create the basis of an article for it? Datovidny (talk) 16:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Would specifying its weaponry and giving some details on its qualifier battle be enough to be going on with? Datovidny (talk) 15:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I made the page this morning, if it's not up to scratch, just delete it. Datovidny (talk) 16:20, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Template Mk. 2 Sorry if I'm bugging you, but I have another template in my sandbox and I am looking for feedback. Whatever you say, I respect.--'' STORM II '' 12:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Image deleting I will do next time. Madlooney6 (talk) I know this won't get me anything, but... ... I think my expansion to the Series 1 section of Mortis is pretty good. I don't think I can add much to the other sections but let me know if it's not up to scratch after Datovidny's big edits. Regarding the Third World Championship, I'll get that done ASAP, as I've done a few other things to prevent me from knocking into unconsciousness ;)--'' STORM II '' 18:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) New images Do you think the pictures I've uploaded are good, I've added a slideshow on the Team Iron Awe page to show all of their machines, is that ok? Madlooney6 (talk) Playlists If you want any series of robot wars, look at my user page.Madlooney6 (talk) Bone As we have an image of it, and it came from a big team in Robot Wars (Adam Clark), is it worth creating an article for Bone, Adam Clark's failed Series 3 entry? Datovidny (talk) 18:09, January 28, 2012 (UTC) CBFan's Archives Will I move the archives and former talk page of CBFan to CrashBash's space? It would be a case of do what we did with Robofan/Pkmn Trainer and to a lesser extent 83.147.131.249/myself.--'' STORM II '' 23:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Bone, continued Bone did attempt to qualify for Series 3, to go in alongside Corporal Punishment, but it failed, I only considered it being "article-worthy" as it came from one of the more well-known teams from Robot Wars. If you don't think so, then that's fine, but I thought that it would just be another step to expanding the wiki even further. Datovidny (talk) 11:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :As I've said, I only thought we could make the Bone article as we had an image of it. However, since we don't have an image of Twister, there probably wouldn't be any point in making an article for it, yet. Datovidny (talk) 15:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, while we are on the subject of making new articles, is it worthwhile making an article on Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/People's Challenge? Datovidny (talk) 17:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Team Terrafonics Would it be worth creating a page for team Terrafonics? Madlooney6 (talk) 15:52, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Certain Teams I hate to be a pain, and I do apologise, not only have several users come to you asking if we should create an article on something, but its mostly me. Is it worth creating a page for The Mavericks (the team that made Maverick and Rick)? I only ask since they won the Nickelodeon Tag Team Terror with Ming 3, and there's a red link for it. Also, is it worth creating a page for Team Wharthog (the team that gave us Wharthog, Crusher and Cruncher)? I only ask since they technically fought the first and last series. Datovidny (talk) 21:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Also, I'll be happy to create the wanted article: The Pits, if you like, since its on the Job List, but I don't really know what I could put in that. Datovidny (talk) 22:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hey Christophee, sorry to be a complete admin-noob, but I was updating the main page today and I realised I have no idea on how to upload videos, could you walk me through it, and I'll update it tomorrow? Thanks, Matt Talk to me 13:44, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Robot's Speeds Some robots' articles show their speeds in their infoboxes (Limpet and Blade are just a few examples). Is it worth going through every robot article to add in their speeds too (I'll happily do the work for that)? Datovidny (talk) 21:11, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Private Meeting I have something I wish to discuss privately with you. However, I do not wish to discuss this on either of our talk pages, as other users will be able to see what has been discussed. If we may, I would like to set up a brief session on the chat, where we would speak via Private Messaging, so that nobody could still listen in. If you can arrange a time when you would be available, then would you please drop me a line for when we would be able to talk. Please get back to me as soon as possible, thanks. Datovidny (talk) 19:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Ha, it won't be completely intruder-free, let me guess, it's the slideshows you want to talk about? STORM II 19:46, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Storm2, it is incredibly impolite to intrude in this way. This conversation does not concern you or anyone else besides Christophee and Datovidny. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 21:47, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Soz, I'm a nosy person. STORM II ' 22:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I have to echo TG's sentiments here. This is the sort of thing that causes certain users to question your behaviour. You really need to act with more maturity sometimes and think before you say something. Christophee (talk) 02:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::If I were to say that I would be coming online on the 22nd at 3:15pm, would you be willing to have a private discussion? Datovidny (talk) 07:59, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Images Do you like the images I've uploaded? 'Madlooney'' New Feature This is very embarrassing, but my internet suddenly stopped working during an "operation", and that "New Feature" you taught me now isn't working for me at all, and I can't get it to work again. It has worked for one out of two "operations", so would you be happy if I just resort to my "original logic" for the second? Datovidny (talk) 16:44, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Tell you what, I know that this is a bit diificult for you, and I apologise for that, but would it just be easier if you come onto the chat whenever you next see me on there, I'm usually on every day around the time we met anyway. Besides, I have updates to report. Datovidny (talk) 20:44, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Team Pages' Links I thought as an idea, on Team Pages, where they've had robots that have fought in more than one series, change the link in the series record, so that it leads straight to that series. To show you what I mean, I've already done it on Team Firestorm, if you don't understand what I mean. If you think this is a good idea, then just send me a message back saying so, if you don't think so, I'll change it back. Datovidny (talk) 20:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC) UK vs The Netherlands Hey Christophee, when you get a chance could you rank your votes in order fo most favourite? Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:27, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Archives Would I be able to create a further archive page for myself, just by copying the stuff on my talk page to a page called User talk:Datovidny/Archive 2, or do I need an admin to do it when they see fit? Datovidny (talk) 10:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your help, I didn't believe when I got it to work first time. Datovidny (talk) 16:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Requests for Promotion I would very much appreciate it if you gave your views on Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion, as I have applied for admin, and there has already been a large discussion. Datovidny (talk) 13:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Quiz I understand that you showed interest in my idea of a Trivia Quiz on the chat feature, when I initially posted the idea on my blog. If you are still interested in attending, I plan on hosting it on 31st March at 3pm GMT. If this is going to cause problems for you, please contact me as soon as possible. Datovidny (talk) 22:19, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Pages Will you look at my sandbox and tell me if the two robot pages I've created there are any good? '''Madlooney'' Results I'm sorry that you weren't able to attend the Trivia Quiz today, it was a hoot, despite the limited numbers. I was hoping that this sort of thing could be put onto the Robot Wars Wiki:History page, as it did involve enough active members of the wiki. If you are to, you might like to add these results in. First Place: Snowdog140, 11 points. Second Place: Storm2, 9 points. Third Place: Middle Eye, 4 points. I think having the podium finishers would be good, you can word it better if you see fit. Datovidny (talk) 16:41, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure if we need this, but I can do a log on request. Since there was a lot of silly stuff after the questions it might be a good idea to edit it and add the question along with the first person to get the right answer. Is that OK? STORM II 18:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think it's necessary to have a log for it, especially if we are going to edit it. I would think my previous request would suffice. Datovidny (talk) 20:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Fair enough, I respect your decision. STORM II 19:10, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::The reason I didn't attend was that I got confused and thought it was this afternoon rather than yesterday. Sorry about that. I'll happily add it to the history though, assuming it hasn't been done already. Christophee (talk) 13:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Deletion I wish to delete this page, should I just mark it for deletion, or do I need to ask one of the admins to do it for me? Datovidny (talk) 10:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :You can tag pages for speedy deletion with . What I want to know is why you want rid. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::If you want a page deleted, mark it for deletion (preferably giving a reason within the template) and one of the admins will see it. I check the candidates for deletion several times a week. Christophee (talk) 14:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::It seems somebody has beaten me to it already, whoever it was, thanks. By the way ToastUltimatum, it wasn't well written, it seemed a bit flawed, etc. and I realised that what was great about Robot Wars was all of it, so it wouldn't be fair if I started pointing out what points were bad. Datovidny (talk) 16:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::I deleted it for you as you told me you wanted it deleted. I didn't see any point in waiting for you to mark it for deletion. Christophee (talk) 13:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz Hello, as you are a regular user to this wiki, I want to inform you that the 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz will be hosted on the chat feature of the wiki by me on the 23rd June at 3pm (British Time). I wish to tell you in advance so that you can try and set aside some time for it, it is estimated to go on for about an hour. If you wish to learn more about this, look on my blog for more details. If you know you can't make it, please let me know, I should remind you about this again nearer to the time. Datovidny (talk) 18:56, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Edit Milestone Congratulations on exceeding 10,000 edits. Sorry about missing the actual day though. Datovidny (talk) 20:37, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I don't tend to pay attention to my edit total so I had no idea until you told me. Christophee (talk) 12:58, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Forum Pages Is it possible for you to delete Forum pages? Datovidny (talk) 21:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :I imagine so. I'm not sure whether I've ever tried to. Do you need one deleting? Christophee (talk) 11:03, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, if it's not too much trouble, could this be deleted? I doubt I'm going to bother keeping up with this, I've already missed quite a bit of stuff. Datovidny (talk) 11:24, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Done. Christophee (talk) 13:51, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks a lot mate, I thought it would be a good idea at first, but after a while, I realised I wasn't going to keep up with it, for it to be worthwhile. You should see how regularly the FRA Forum updates, you can see about a dozen comments or stories developing every hour. From now on, if I see anything really notable and relatable, I'll just put it in any related articles. Datovidny (talk) 21:34, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Names Hi, just to let you know i didn't know i was receiving the strikes you were giving me in the past and i think you're just accusing me of giving photo inappropriate names since they are 1. Not explicit or rude 2. Related to the robot itself 3. some have not have names changed If this inappropriate names situation happens again i am quitting this wiki for good. Second Wiki I'm not sure if I should be pointing this out to you, but it looks like a wiki that has been using images and information from our own wiki. Do we have a right to step in or something? http://battlebotsandrobotwarsuk.wikia.com/wiki/Battlebots_and_robot_wars_uk_Wiki Datovidny (talk) 09:51, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :We could inform the Wikia staff, but they never seem to do anything. The wiki seems to be pretty inactive anyway, so I don't think we really need to worry about it. Christophee (talk) 11:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough then. Datovidny (talk) 07:32, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, just to be clear with irrelviant names. I thought u meant that the Title of the name was inappropriate. Example: 'Craig & Chris Danby with TX-108 in 2006' or 'G-Man before it was sold to Team Combat Penguin.' So I didn't realise you meant the file name. An when I got these strikes i began getting really upset and annoyed. So in future i'll just rename the file name before posting the photo on. BTW, the file names with random numbers were from Facebook. That's OK. I also changed file name (of a photo of RIP the new Rip) from a bunch of jumbled numbers, to Rip-AKA-beauty-3.jpeg. Quiz Results Just while I remember it, would it be okay if you put the results of the 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz into the Robot Wars Wiki:History? *1st: CrashBash *2nd: Snowdog140 *3rd: ToastUltimatum Thanks. Datovidny (talk) 15:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Additionally, the two rollback promotions are of note. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:33, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::We've largely been ignoring the history recently, but I'll add those in. What was the date of the trivia quiz? Christophee (talk) 17:49, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::23 June. I wasn't even there yet I know the day of the trivia quiz. STORM II 17:52, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Could somebody also remind me of the points for the top 3, and who lost the tiebreaker for third? Christophee (talk) 17:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::CrashBash had 10 points, Snowdog140 had 4 points, and ToastUltimatum and Badnik96 had 2 points each, with the former winning the tie-breaker. Datovidny (talk) 20:19, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::By the way, just my two cents, but it looks like the right time to create a new archive for your talk page. Datovidny (talk) 11:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Requesting Arena Permission I know this is a lot to ask but I am asking if I could have permission to take part in the arena section of the forums. As you may or may not know by now, I have been doing a blog of fantasy wars, starting with a redone 5th wars and currently doing a redone 6th wars. If you have seen my blog you can see that I really enjoy doing these fantasy tournaments and competitions and I do have a few ideas for others if the time permits for me to get around to it And yes I know the rules are that you need at least 500 edits to be eligible but at this point we seem to be down to a small group of regulars and I do feel a bit left out that I don't get to participate in the arena. If you need to discuss this with the other contributes, I understand and if the answer is no then again, I understand and respect your decision; thank you.--BizarroKing (talk) 21:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :The above post was moved from your sixth archive. STORM II 21:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I think all of us should wage our opinions here, rather than just having Christophee reply. I would support giving you eligibility for the arena, as you have a good understanding of how a match could turn out, you clearly put detail into your thoughts, and our Arena community is somewhat small ATM. Can't be having you feeling left out. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) You have my support too, not only is your blog very good, but you have been here for a while now so I agree with everything both you and Toast have said. As we're in the middle of deciding our points of action from the last meeting I'm not sure what to advise regarding a "big" project to help with, but little edits where you can will certainly get your count up. snowdog140 07:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Just for the record, I'm monitoring this, but I won't weigh in until I've properly formed my opinion. Also Toast, we will take your opinions into consideration, but be aware that, as far as I know, the decision rests with myself, RA2, Christophee and (perhaps if he sees this) TG. Matt Talk to me 08:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Permission to take part in the Arena is intended as a reward for users that have put a lot of work into the wiki, so I am happy to allow regular contributors to take part early as long as they are committed to keep working. Looking through your contributions, you don't seem to have that many mainspace edits, so I don't think I can support your request unless you show a willingness to make a contributon to that part of the wiki. There's not as much work to do on the wiki these days, so I don't expect a huge number of edits, but I do want you to show me that you are willing to help improve the wiki, rather than just coming here to take part in the fun side of things. Christophee (talk) 12:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Christophee has just confirmed my niggling doubts about this. I wasn't going to kick up a fuss if it was against the consensus, but I agree with what Christophee has said here. Matt Talk to me 15:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I knew this would be an issue, so I posted a suggestion on BizarroKing's talk page this morning, for those interested. snowdog140 16:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::I have already started to make some edits here and there, such as the little 'project' snowdog suggested. I'll see what else I can get to while trying to focus on other things in and out of real life. So far I've already passed the 200 mark (though that does include the my blog posts)--BizarroKing (talk) 00:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Your current edit count in mainspace and filespace (the two which count towards the Arena quota) is 141. Just keep up what you're doing and you'll get there. If I'm happy that your commitment is good, and that you'll reach the quota before long, then I may grant you permission early, so just keep at it. Christophee (talk) 12:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Are there any other little projects I could do around here to possibly get the edit count up? I'm looking around and trying to add photos wherever I can and make any edits if possible but otherwise anything needing info or whatnot?--BizarroKing (talk) 19:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) On all the new Extreme Destruction GBA competitor pages, replace the raw template data with , or replace all instances of the misspelling "seperate" with separate. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:25, August 5, 2012 (UTC)